Kuroko Reads Fanfiction
by PurpleButterflyJane
Summary: Kuroko reads fanfiction. Chaos ensues. Short random one-shots.
1. Entry 1: Rejection

**Entry #1:**

 **Rejection**

Akashi loves him. Akashi Seijuurou loves him. He can't believe he did not notice what many fanfiction writers have pointed out: How he was the only one with a special treatment in their team back in Teiko; how jealous Akashi was when Kagami and Furihata followed when he called them after the WinterCup opening ceremony; how Akashi had to 'create' a phantom player for his new team as a replacement for him.

But the authors failed to take account something: he is _straight_ , and he is not interested in Akashi Seijuurou _that_ way.

As if on cue, his phone rang, and on the screen flashed Akashi Seijuurou's name.

He swallowed thickly. How should he act around Akashi now that he knows the truth? ' _Like normal_ ,' his mind helpfully supplied. That would be for the best.

"Hello, Akashi-kun," he greeted.

"Hello, Tetsuya. Are you free today? I'm in Tokyo right now for the summer break. Ryouta gave me tickets for a movie titled 'Lovers in Edo', and– "

This was it. Akashi was asking him out for a date, and after dinner, he would confess his undying love for him. He shuddered.

But how could he reject _The Great Akashi_ without him being haunted by the sound of snipping scissors for the rest of his life?

"... would you like to watch it with – "

"I'm not interested," he blurted out suddenly, surprising himself and the person on the other line.

"... pardon?"

"I said I'm not interested." Then he quickly hung up the phone.

Oh, now he's done it! Now he has to find a way to avoid Akashi for the rest of his now-become- _shorter_ life. But first, he has to write his will...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other end of the line, Akashi continued to stare blankly at his phone.

"He's not interested," he said at last.

"Who would be?" Midorima said. "It's a _chick flick_. Just because Kise had a role as an extra doesn't mean we should watch it."

"Then why are you here, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked while munching on extra-large potato chips.

"And why are you here, Murasakibara?" Midorima asked back.

"For the free popcorn," the purple giant lazily answered.

"Oh..."

"And you?" Murasakibara asked.

"Because Akashi _asked_ me to," Midorima answered.

"Oh..."

"A-Akashi, why are you being silent?" Midorima asked.

"...Tetsuya just _hung up_ on me," he answered.

"He did? That doesn't sound like something Kuroko would do," Midorima said.

"Maybe he still hasn't forgiven you about what you did to Shige-something's team," Murasakibara _helpfully_ added.

"Stop it, Murasakibaara! That topic's taboo! A-anyway, maybe Kise just did something stupid to annoy Kuroko," Midorima said, now shifting his glasses nervously.

"It's the first time someone hung up on me," Akashi said, ignoring them.

"Kuro-chin's got guts. Only he would think of it," Murasakibara said, remembering his one-on-one with the phantom player during Winter Cup.

"... yeah. Let's just try calling Aomine for the meantime," Midorima suggested.

"I thought you don't like Aomine, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"Momoi said that he doesn't skip practice now, so it's all good," Midorima answered.

Akashi just shook his head. "... Tetsuya is really _beyond_ my expectations."

* * *

 **PBJane Sammich:** If you have requests or ideas, just comment. Thanks.


	2. Entry 2: Second Rejection

Thank you, **belncaz** , **ritsu** , **kurogamine** , and **rizard** for the reviews.

 **Rizard:** They are random one-shot that could be connected or not. So anything goes, any pairing, any scenario (given that they could be found in fanfiction). Some entries could be connected or follow-ups to other entries, like this second one.

 **For** **Ritsu0593** **.** This isn't exactly the same as your scenario, but I hope you'll like it.

* * *

 **Entry#2:**

 **Second Rejection**

Ever since that movie day, Akashi Seijuurou have been thinking about what Murasakibara had said. Was Kuroko still mad at him for what he had done to Ogiwara and his team? He can't remember apologizing to Kuroko, so maybe he hasn't forgiven him yet?

"Shintarou," he said, calling the attention of the man across him who was lazily stirring his coffee. They were in their middle school's district, and were visiting some shops that they used to frequent during their middle-school days. "Do you think it's too late to apologize for something that happened two years ago?" he continued.

Midorima flinched, but composed himself. He wasn't used to having the old Akashi back, and he still thinks that Akashi could snap at any moment. "It's never too late to apologize, or that is what I believe, in fact. If this is about Kuroko, he's not the type to bear grudges. He'll forgive you, and I think he already did, in fact."

Later, they passed by a thrift bookshop where Kuroko used to frequent. Then, as luck would have it, they spotted the teal-head heading out of the shop.

"Shintarou, I have to talk to Tetsuya for a moment. I've decided that I'll apologize. Even if I wasn't myself back then, my actions were still inexcusable."

Having said that, he approached the teal-head...

* * *

Ever since that day he 'rejected' Akashi, Kuroko have been thinking. He could try to avoid Akashi, but he can't do it for the rest of his life; no, he can't expect to hide from an _Akashi_ for too long. The easiest way out would be to accept him. Even a lot of stories point out that many straight guys would gladly turn gay for Akashi. But, as he had already pointed out in the previous entry, he is not interested in either Akashi, or becoming gay. He could not even understand how girls could be interested in him. How could they put up with someone constantly breathing down your neck?

Besides, their personalities just don't match. Akashi is an 'S', and Kuroko also – which is something most authors don't realize, or choose to ignore. He was always portrayed as someone weak or in need of help in _most_ of the stories, but he is _not._ He could pack a mean punch, and he is an 'S' at heart: why do you think he spends too much time chasing Taiga with his dog? Or why is it always amusing to give Kise the cold shoulder? Kise, he thinks, is a natural 'M' if he could endure Kasamatsu constantly kicking him around.

But it seems that it was his not-so-lucky day (Midorima mailed him earlier that Aquarius ranked 11th), and just as he stepped out of his favorite bookstore, he saw Akashi Seijuurou – the very person occupying his mind lately – waiting for him outside. Akashi was faster, and he will, without doubt, catch him if he tries to run. So he resigned himself and knew that he should meet him head on – and watch out for the scissors.

"Hello, Tetsuya," greeted his former captain. " It's quite a coincidence to meet you here."

 _Coincidence_? Right, as if he'd buy that. He knew that Akashi has a possessive, obsessive, and stalker-ish side, thanks to all the fanfics he had been reading.

"Hello, Akashi-kun. What brings you here?" he asked politely, though he already had an idea why the redhead was here.

"I wish to tell you something," Akashi said. It wasn't noticeable to an untrained eye, but Kuroko could tell that the redhead was quite nervous. "Two years ago..."

He knew it. Akashi will try to confess to him again. It's the usual " _I have been in love with you ever since middle school_ " he always reads in fanfiction. But Akashi is a sadistic control-freak with an I-always-win-therefore-I-am-absolute-and-always-right mentality and a super emperor-complex. No, there's _no_ chance he'll turn gay for _him_. Even if he will prostrate himself and beg him to date him, he will _NOT_ accept it.

"... so, will you accept my..."

"Even if you _kneel_ and _beg_ , I _won't_ accept it," he said out loud without thinking.

Everything seemed to turn dead silent.

Then, Kuroko spun around, and walked hastily away. After turning around a corner, he ran as fast as he could, as far away as he could from his would-be killer. How could he say that to Akashi? Yes, he was an 'S', but that was more like Akashi's super 'S' line. And what's more, he had just signed his death sentence!

* * *

Meanwhile, Akashi and Midorima (who stood a little out of way and out from sight) stood stock-still. Akashi even had his right hand still raised and hanging in mid-air.

It was Midorima who recovered first. He never knew that Kuroko could be so brutal. ' _Kneel and beg_ ,' that was even more terrifying than Akashi's ' _Lower your head'_. He made a mental note never to be in Kuroko's bad side.

He turned his gaze away and shifted his glasses. "... Akashi, you're on your own."

.

* * *

 **PBJane Sammich:** I know that the original Akashi addresses them with their family names. But here, I'll just have him address them like how Bokushi does, because it will be easier for dialogue-based entries. And to be clear, I don't have anything against Akashi or any other character – in fact, Akashi is my favorite character, along with Kuroko. This is all just for fun.


	3. Entry 3: Of Rivalry

**Entry#3:**

 **Of Rivalry**

He barely noticed it at first: how Kagami's eyes would fire up when he sees Aomine; how he would repeatedly challenge Aomine to a one-on-one; or plainly, how Kagami was _obsessed_ with beating Aomine. He didn't think it was strange, because he was also used to seeing the same thing during Middle school, but with Kise instead.

But now, Fanfiction made him more conscious of these small things. Rivals usually end up together in fanfiction because they were very fixated with each other. He dismissed it as just a fangirl's fantasy at first. But after reading a lot of materials about it, he was pretty much convinced that rivalry could also work that way.

Uzuma** Naru** was very fixated with Uchi** Sasu** to the point of obsession. Ki** Yama** and Ath*** Za** kept on yelling each other's names even if they were in the middle of the battlefield. Saka** Gin**** and Hiji**** Toushi** somehow made a good combination even if they hated each others guts. Da** Masa**** and Sana** Yuki**** only had eyes for each other. He must admit, there's some chemistry at work there. After all, there's just a very thin line between love and hate.

And now, he comes to the question: how about Aomine? A year ago, he didn't doubt that Aomine was straight. But, even if he had told everybody that he was only interested in breasts, he never spared Satsuki a second glance. So, he thought that, _maybe_ , just as the fanfictions suggest, he's actually into...yeah, _those,_ instead of breasts. Also, he looks like he's having the most fun while playing basketball against Kagami, or Kise (One-on-one was never Midorima's style, Murasakibara was too lazy to play, and Akashi and him were more of team players).

Kuroko concluded that Aomine's rival must be either Kagami, or Kise.

For a week, Kuroko was tormented with the question: who? He thinks that Aomine leans more on Kagami, since he even gave his expensive shoes for free. But he thinks that there could be something in between Aomine and Kise ever since middle school. He was also torn on who to root for: Kagami – his current light and basketball partner, or Kise – his former student and self-proclaimed best-friend. He was tormented by it even in his dreams, where one of them was chosen and the other would commit suicide. Finally, he decided to just ask Aomine outright. It was one Sunday afternoon at Maji Burger when he finally got a chance to ask Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, who is your _real_ rival?" he asked.

"Huh? Watcha talking about?" Aomine asked mid-bite.

"Both Kise-kun and Kagami-kun consider you as a rival. That game you played with Kise during Inter-High was one of the most intense. Then, we beat you during Winter-Cup. So, who do you consider your rival? Is it Kise-kun? Or is it Kagami-kun?"

"Ah." Then Aomine grinned. "What are you saying? I'm plenty enough for both of them!"

Kuroko became silent.

"Hey, Tetsu, why are you so quiet?" Aomine asked.

But Kuroko's mind was occupied with another matter:

'... _It's a_ _THREESOME_ _?!_ '

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"... Aomine-kun, you're too greedy."

"Huh?"

"...nothing."

* * *

Thank you again for all the reviews.

 **Guest:** I also plan to write about AoKuro and KiKuro in the future, and all the other pairings xD

 **GitaLKim:** Yeah, there will also be many 'labbu labbu' entries later on when we reach the topics like... -ahem- genderswitch, Mpreg, Kuroko no Harem, and of course Kuroko won't take it down especially when he's _always_ written as the bottom, or the feminine one. Hahaha!


	4. Entry 4: Heartbreak

**Entry#4:**

 **Heartbreak**

It was already 2 am, and Kuroko couldn't sleep. He badly wanted to, but he can't, all because of some g*d*mn fanfic about Akashi's old man being the ultimate bastard of a father who doesn't give a sh*t about his son. He felt so bad and so powerless about Akashi's predicament. But there was nothing he could do about it: he was just 14, a middle-schooler, and a nobody.

He felt like crying again.

There was probably nothing he could do, except to support Akashi from the shadows like the shadow he always considered himself to be. Aomine may be his Light, but right now, Akashi needed him more than Aomine. And so, he promised himself that starting that day, he would support Akashi in any way he can.

* * *

Winter Cup was over and graduation was right around the corner. Midorima and Akashi were at a family restaurant, discussing about turning over their basketball positions to their juniors. When they were done, Midorima started packing his notes. It was then that Akashi asked him something.

"It's almost Kuroko's birthday, right?" the redhead asked.

"Yes, why?" he asked, though he eyed the doors longingly.

"This past year, Kuroko's been a little... too attentive to me lately," Akashi said.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Midorima paused, thinking back, "... he's been following you constantly, giving you snacks, towels and sports drink after practice, and everyday bentou filled with hard boiled eggs."

"He also insists on doing my classroom duties even if we're not in the same class," Akashi added.

"Really? Maybe he's just grateful to you or something," he said. He didn't have the time to be having this kind of conversation with Akashi, and he wanted to end it quickly. But it seems that Akashi had other plans.

"I don't think so. I mean, he is, but I don't think it's just that. I think that... well, I don't want to sound vain, but I think that he... likes me," Akashi said the last part in a whisper.

"Huh? What's wrong with that?" He didn't find anything wrong with it. Akashi was well-liked by the entire student body after all.

"In a romantic sense, Midorima. I think Kuroko _likes_ me."

Midorima suddenly choked on nothing. "What?!"

"Quiet, Midorima. Well, you've never been sharp about these things. I don't think you also know that Momoi-san likes Kuroko?"

"She does?!"

"See? You're a little slow when it comes to these stuff."

That got Midorima thinking. He thought back about the other guys in the club, and how they interacted with each other. "... Does that mean Kise... to Aomine...? " He couldn't finish it. Just thinking about it made him a little sick.

"... I think Kise is more into Kuroko," Akashi remarked.

"I see... Anyway, is that all you want to tell me?" he asked politely, though he was getting a bit impatient. He wanted to go home and watch Fa*ry Ta*l. He admired the heroine's magic for being able to summon the zodiac, and he secretly wanted those keys.

"I think that I should reject him," Akashi said, ignorant of Midorima's restlessness.

"Huh? Did he confess to you?"

"No. But graduation is almost here. It might give him funny ideas to confess. I don't want to hurt his feelings, so I want to subtly reject him subtly he does."

"Well, that's the best way, I think." He really doesn't know about these stuff, so he'll just let Akashi do what he thinks is best. Besides, he badly needed to get home.

* * *

It was around his 15th birthday that Kuroko noticed that Akashi was acting strange. His captain started showing interest in girls, often asking him about his opinion. Of course, it shouldn't have been strange, Akashi was a normal and healthy male after all. But there was one time he caught Akashi reading one of Aomine's gravure magazines, and he thought that it was very ' _not like Akashi_.'

He thought that, perhaps, the stress from his strict household was finally affecting Akashi. And so, he tried to answer all his questions, and even did some internet research about it. With how strict Akashi's father was, chances were most of the sites not related to academics were blocked, and Akashi could be totally ignorant about dating and stuff that involved girls.

Then one day, Akashi told him that he might be interested in a girl. Kuroko was a little worried at first, because Akashi was from a prestigious family and he might be taken advantage of. But in the end, he told him that he'll root for him.

But there were just some misgivings that he couldn't shake off. He tried to follow Akashi, wanting to learn more about the girl he's interested in. He wanted to make sure that the girl was right for Akashi.

In the end, he never found out about the girl, and Akashi wouldn't tell him either. And more often than not, there was this worried frown on his captain's face.

Kuroko didn't like it. There was only a few days left before the graduation day, and he wanted Akashi to have the best middle school memory. So he decided to play cupid. He encouraged Akashi write a love letter, even giving him some examples he made. He bought chocolates and flowers and gave them to Akashi to give them to the girl (because he thinks Akashi can't buy them with his father breathing down his neck). And on graduation day, he even asked if Akashi wanted him to deliver his second button to that girl, though Akashi insisted that there was no need for it.

In the end, Kuroko wasn't sure if Akashi won the girl he liked. But Akashi was smiling by the end of the graduation ceremony, so it was all fine for him.

* * *

Akashi and his father were finally on their way to Kyoto riding the bullet train. His father had taken a week off from work just to stay with him in Kyoto, if only for a little while. Akashi had told him that it was unnecessary, but his father insisted, so he had no choice but to give in.

"I thought you wanted to study near Tokyo so you won't be separated from your friends?" his father asked from the seat across him.

Akashi sighed. That was his plan at first, but he decided that he needed to distance himself from Kuroko. The last few months were especially hard for him. When he tried to show Kuroko that he was only interested in girls, Kuroko wasn't fazed by it at all. He even gave him tips about how to court a girl, which included buying her a _vanilla milkshake_ (that was very suspicious). So, he told a little lie to Kuroko about being interested in a girl. He hoped that Kuroko would distance himself... but no! Kuroko started _stalking_ him out of jealousy! It only got worse afterwards. Kuroko gave him love letters, chocolates, and even _flowers_ , all under the guise of 'a present for your girl.' The last one was a close call. Kuroko _almost_ got his second button!

He gave another sigh. In the end, he didn't think he have persuaded Kuroko to give up on him, but he hoped that the distance will make it easier for Kuroko to move on.

"Love hurts, doesn't it?" Akashi asked no one in particular.

"It does," his father answered. The older Akashi was silently contemplating about his son for a while. He noticed the dark rings under his son's eyes, and the slightly melancholic expression on his face. Now he understood why his son changed his mind.

"... Do you want a hug?" the older Akashi offered.

"No thanks," the younger one plainly replied.

The older Akashi thought that his son had really grown up if getting hugs would embarrass him. Somehow, it made him a little sad. So he just squeezed his son's shoulder in a comforting gesture. " You're still young. There are still plenty of opportunities in the future."

Akashi just sighed. His father was right. What Kuroko was experiencing was just young love. He'll be able to get over it, given time.

But right now, Kuroko must be hurting. Kuroko tried his best to make him return his feelings, but in the end, he just can't. But despite everything, he still considered Kuroko a good friend, and it pains him to be the cause of Kuroko's misery. He must really feel heartbroken right now. He wanted to call him, but trying to comfort the teal-head himself would only make the matters worse. So he decided to call Kise and ask him to give Kuroko a lot of hugs. He knows that Kuroko would need it.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello Midorima-kun. This is Kuroko. I called to ask about Akashi-kun. Is he going to live with his father in Kyoto?"

"I don't think so. Their company's main branch is here in Tokyo. He said it'll just be him and a few servants."

"Ah, that's good to hear."

"... Kuroko, are you alright?"

"Hm? Yes, I am. Why?"

"... Nothing. I-it's okay to cry sometimes. It's not a weakness to cry!"

"What are you trying to say, Midorima-kun?"

"N-nothing! Bye!"

"..."

.

* * *

 **PBJane** : ... And in the end, Akashi's father thought that the reason why Akashi wanted to transfer to Kyoto was because of a heartbreak. Anyway, I wanted to do a Himuro and Murasakibara or a Takao and Midorima, but it seems that I'm still stuck with Kuroko and Akashi bunnies running inside my head. And I'm soooo dead. I'm not supposed to be writing anything right now. _OTL_


	5. Entry 5: The Dreaded MPreg

**Chapter warning:** This entry contains BL. I think this will be my most... explicit entry. Read at your own risk (or just skip it. This is just a rare case).

 **Entry#5:**

 **The Dreaded MPreg**

* * *

Kuroko was beyond pissed. Every single one of them, no matter who he was paired up with, he would always be written as the bottom. _Always. T_ hat is, 90% of the time, whether it was with Akashi, Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara, Midorima, or even Kise! Heck, he's manlier than Kise, so why can't Kise be the bottom? Or even Akashi? Aomine once commented that Akashi was like a nagging _mother_ , right?

 _Right. Blame the tropes._

Just because he's the _shortest_ among them... his skin is paler than theirs... and his eyes rounder... His stamina also sucks, he's not into violence, and his appetite is like a girl's... okay, maybe he should stop thinking about it; he's even starting to sound like a girl in his mind!

He silently cursed the fanfics.

Putting all of those aside, he still believes that he's manlier than... how they usually describe him. Also, there was a larger matter at hand. It's a fact of life that _**Males Don't Get Pregnant**_ (he had to bold, capitalize, and italicize it), that is, not unless you're a fish or a seahorse – a fact he learned when he confirmed with Midorima that it was indeed impossible for human males to get pregnant. But why was it that every now and again, he would come across a male pregnancy fic? Maybe he should imagine the characters as seahorses instead! But the thing he was most indignant at was that 99% of the time, it was him who was always getting pregnant! Him, who always got to suffer the 9 months of torture! Him, who was always getting treated as a _girl!_

He felt that his masculinity was always being questioned, and that hurts his male pride. He felt that his self-esteem was sinking low. He wanted to see a fic where the others were getting pregnant by _him_ for a change, if only to give a boost to his wounded pride. He decided that something _must_ be done.

He heard the front door open, and he knew that Akashi was back from his classes.

He and Akashi happen to go to the same college, and because of that, they decided that it was more convenient to rent a two-room apartment somewhere nearby. Somewhere along the way, they grew closer than they were before, which led them to experiment on various things. Thus, they ended up 'dating' each other... or sorts.

It has been already 3 months since they have established that set-up. And though they were far from ignorant from the bedroom activities that came with their relationship (it's what led them to that set-up after all), they have rarely gone to _that_ part – the last base, the final boss, or whatever you wish to call it. They were both males, and they prefer to shove things rather than having things shoved into them. But in rare cases that they did reach that last part, Kuroko would always end up on the receiving end – not because he liked it, mind you, but only to compromise with Akashi's absolute dominant attitude.

But now, he couldn't let it off. He was also a _man_ , a _manly_ man, and he wanted to be at the giving end for once! And what opportunity would be as perfect as that Saturday night? A devious plan started to form inside his head.

Light footfalls came near and lights suddenly flooded the small living room.

"Tetsuya? If you're home, you should have turned on the lights," Akashi said.

"Welcome home, Akashi-kun," he greeted with a smile. "Can you come over for a moment? I have something to tell you, and I'm a bit embarrassed to say it aloud."

Akashi was perplexed, but he followed nonetheless. He went in front of the couch where Kuroko sat with his tablet – reading something from the Internet again, his mind supplied him. He put his knee on the couch and leaned towards Kuroko for a greeting kiss...

when suddenly, Kuroko grabbed Akashi's necktie and pulled him down to his level. Then he leaned up, went past his cheek, until his mouth was right over the redhead's ear. Then he whispered something that flustered the normally composed redhead.

* * *

' _All f*cked out_ ,' was the only thing Akashi could describe how he was feeling the morning after. His head was throbbing, and his body felt _very_ sore. He almost thought that Kuroko went into _ZONE_ last night.

He suddenly felt nauseous.

He quickly scrambled towards the bathroom, ignoring his throbbing head and the sharp pain on his backside as he stood up. Then he emptied what little he had for dinner yesterday when Kuroko decided to grace him with a short break for the meal. Seriously, where did Kuroko get all that stamina?

His stomach lurched again.

What was wrong with him? He rarely got sick, and the last time he remembered vomiting was back in grade school when he had a nasty flu.

Then he remembered the things Kuroko hotly whispered on his ears while he was... None of them were true, right? He knew that Kuroko loved children, that's why he wanted to be a preschool teacher in the first place. But asking, and even _demanding_ him to... and the way he breathed it on his ear as he...

He bit back a curse as he was starting to get flustered again. He could already feel that he was getting hot.

It was impossible for males to get pregnant, that much he knew. But Kuroko's _passionate_ words from last night were affecting him. He couldn't believe that last night, amidst the throes of passion, he threw out logic and even agreed to _mother_ Kuroko's child!

A wave of dizzying nausea hit him again. He was starting to have doubts. What if he really was getting knocked up? Does that mean that this was morning sickness? He knew that morning sickness was not supposed to happen the morning after, not until a few weeks, but then again he was male, and males weren't supposed to get pregnant.

... Was he?

* * *

It was in an ungodly hour of 5:55 AM in the morning when Midorima's phone rang. He silently cursed the caller as he fumbled for his glasses and his phone. He was quite startled to find that the caller's name was Akashi. Kise, Satsuki, or even Takao would call him in this hour, maybe, but not Akashi; Akashi was a reasonable man and he won't go calling someone he knew was still asleep – not unless it was very important. All sleepiness forgotten, he quickly answered the phone.

"Hello, Akashi?"

 _"_ _Midorima... I..._ _"_ Now Midorima felt very alarmed. Akashi's voice sounded too weak, unsure, and even _vulnerable_. The proud Akashi was anything _but_ vulnerable.

"Akashi, is there something wrong?"

 _"..._ _I think I'm pregnant._ _"_

"..."

He quickly hang up. No, he just didn't hear that. It was one thing coming from Kuroko, but from Akashi? Inconceivable. He concluded that he must still be asleep. That phone call never happened.

He went back to bed.

* * *

 **PBJane:** Spur of the moment thing... ah, oh well. I apologize for the vague parts. I tried to make it as... K rated as possible (though the rating is still T).

And no, Akashi is _not_. His mind is just a bit muddled because he's sick, and coupled with Kuroko's words from last night... well, Akashi didn't stand a chance.

And in the end, I still wrote Akashi and Kuroko. I really want to do stories for the other characters, but Akashi seems like the perfect victim for everything (I'm sorry T^T). Anyway, feel free to make suggestions.


End file.
